Rosa in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) Transcripts: *Rosariki: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! *True Heart Bear: You mean bread-and-butterflies. *Rosariki: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! *True Heart Bear: Naturally! *Rosariki: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. *True Heart Bear: But of course we can talk, my dear. *Slappy Squirrel: If there’s anyone worth talking to. *Sharteneer: Or about! Hahahaha! *Alice, Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot and D.W. Read: And we sing too! *Rosariki: You do? *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? *Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse: No, let’s sing about us! *Kristen and Kristen: We know one about the shy little Characters… *Lina Volt: Oh, no, not that old thing! *Lisa Simpson: Let’s do ‘Lovely Lisa Simpson’! *Donna Silenter and Friend Bear: How about the daisies in the… *Sandy Cheeks: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! *True Heart Bear: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Lisa Simpson! *Lisa Simpson: Laaaa… *Alice, Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot and D.W. Read: Mimimimi… *Sharteneer: Lalalala… *Slappy Squirrel: Hahahahahahaha… *Baloo: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. *All-Stars: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Brenda Walshes love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… *Rosariki: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… *All-Stars: …the golden afternoon! *Rosariki: Oh, that was lovely. *True Heart Bear: Thank you, my dear. *Sharteneer: What kind of garden do you come from? *Rosariki: Well I don’t come from any garden… *Sharteneer: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? *Rosariki: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… *True Heart Bear: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? *Rosariki: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Rosariki! *Sharteneer: Ever seen an Treat Heart Pig with a blossom like that? *Slappy Squirrel: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Rosariki? *Sharteneer: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! *Slappy Squirrel: And no fragrance! *Sharteneer: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! *Slappy Squirrel: Rather scrawny, I’d say. *Toborr: I think she’s pretty! *True Heart Bear: Quiet, Toborr! *Rosariki: But I’m not a flower! *Slappy Squirrel: Aha! Just as I suspected! She’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! *All-Stars: Oh no! *Rosariki: A common what? *Slappy Squirrel: To put it bluntly: a weed! *Rosariki: I’m not a weed! *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. *Sandy Cheeks: Can you imagine! *Sharteneer: Well, goodness! *Lisa Simpson: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! *Other flower??: Go on now! *True Heart Bear: Please, girls… *Alice, Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot and D.W. Read: We don’t want weeds in our bed! *Other flower: Move along, move along! *Rosariki: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! *All-Stars: Hihihi! Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts